For he who owns my heart
by CryoGENesys
Summary: Oswald now knew he never stood a chance when it came to Edward.


For Oswald Cobblepot things like murder, deception, mutilation and the death of the innocent were not new concepts. Not only had he witnessed these happening first hand but also had been the one committing said acts and not always for the simple reason of self preservation but sometimes just for the fun if it. Oswald better known as the penguin or Mr. mayor for the city of Gotham had become a completely different man than who he was only a handful of years ago. People who before would see his frail built and bad leg and underestimated him now knew to not be too haste to judge if they wished to live. All in all Oswald was not only the most powerful man in Gotham but the most feared and well liked in the community so Oswald could not for the life of him understand how so wrapped around his finger Edward Nygma had him.

Edward was in the simplest terms a brilliant man. As much as Oswald liked to convince himself that all he felt for Edward was a deep sense of gratitude and friendship he knew deep inside that that wasn't the case, and after all that had happened between them both sometimes he wished that Ed would have simply killed him that day in the forest. How funny was it that the beginning for it all began with murder As many things in Oswald's life began. Just as the rise of his criminal persona 'The Penguin' began that fateful day with Jim Gordon at the docks with a gun to his head and his apparent murder how could he not realize his fall would begin so similarly? And although Eds ex Ms. Kean was actually dead and his death was only faked, Oswald still couldn't help but still feel the similarity of it all. He, to this day does not know what possessed him to ask a man who was burying a body in the middle of the forest for help. when he thinks back to it he likes to think that maybe his past self somehow knew Edward was something else entirely. He remembers the moment he woke up in Edwards apartment; how scared he felt, how absolutely sure he was that he was dead, or just simply dreaming while his real self was dying in that disgusting trailer that when Edward came to view Oswald wanted to laugh at the absolute absurdity of it all. He wishes now that he had appreciated the days he had had with Edward more at the moment because now they just felt like distant dream.

. an enigma was the perfect description for Edward. He could change personalities in a quick second. In the same breath as he could be singing a song his dear beloved mother sang to him he could be belting out a joyful laugh as he carved into a body with a bloody knife. He never spoke of his family and yet would look at Oswald with such a tender expression as he would talk about his own. So kind and psychotic and so absolutely perfect the physical representation of all that Oswald needed in his life all wrapped up in a metaphorical bow all just for him.

Well, that's what he had first though because it had become apparent that all the long hugs, loving words and kind gestures had been for naught. Edward had found his true love. Isabel or Isabella whatever her name was apparently the optima of grace and beauty. She was perfection and kind and all those other things Ed would ramble on about while Oswald could almost very literally hear his heart break with every description. Days, they had known each other for a mere handful of days and that hateful bitch had already taken his beloveds heart. He had tried so hard to get Ed to hear him out and leave that hateful girl but when she was almost cut her out of their lives she just stuck her talons into him even deeper. And thinking about it Oswald much preferred the real miss Kean than her cheap knock off because the last one had had at least the decency to die but no, this one actually had the gall to talk back to him and basically mock his love for Ed. He will never understand why the girl though she would ever survive that confrontation, more powerful men had tried and ultimately failed. His only real regret was that her death had to be so impersonal as he would have much more preferred to had been the one to end her life with his own ber hands still, the end result was still achieved and she was stone cold dead, Edwards response though was not what he had hoped it would be. He thought maybe a handful of days of grieving and a pat on the back and ed would be back to his cheerful self but it did not seemed to be the case. Ed was getting dangerously close to the truth and Oswald was getting all worried. He though with him torturing butch and his lady love would be the end of it all but no because it all ended the way he should have predicted it would end, with his heart broken because ed did not want him. Of course he didn't and Oswald should not have been so surprised. Edward loved woman. Women who were soft and sweet not very male Oswald and his murderous tendencies.

All Oswald wanted to do was curl in his bed and left to die left to nurse his broken heart but sadly one cannot always do what they want. Oswald was still mayor and a major underworld king pin and had much work to do and on top of all his obligations he still had to think of a way to convince ed to not leave his side. Even after all the pain and heartbreak Ed had caused him he could still not imagine his life without him. He was ready to crawl on his knees and beg Ed to stay if he so much as wished it because as powerful as the Penguin was to all his foes Oswald was a mere slave to his feelings, his feelings that Edward had in the palm of his hands.


End file.
